


Before It All Went To Hell

by R33M0C00KI3



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Asshole steve rogers, Death on Crack, Grab a Tissue Box, HYDRA Trash Party, M/M, Sad Ending, dont hate me, im on crack probably, no civil war, post Winter Solider, probably gonna suck, recovering bucky, this is gonna hurt me more than it hurts you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2017-05-20
Packaged: 2018-11-02 17:46:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10949583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/R33M0C00KI3/pseuds/R33M0C00KI3
Summary: Bucky was frozen as he watched the enemy get closer, knife in hand. The man was pressed up against him now. He laughed and whispered those God awful words. "Hail Hydra."





	Before It All Went To Hell

**Author's Note:**

> I suck at summaries, bare with me.
> 
> Some feedback would be good. Was it bad? Was it good? Should I delete my account? Help me out.

It was quiet at the tower. No one was around, they were all on a mission that Bucky wasn’t allowed to go on because he was still recovering. He only had JARVIS to keep him company, and an AI wasn’t all that great for company, Bucky didn’t see how Stark did it. He supposed he had Steve to keep him company, or that Pepper woman that no one seemed to mention around Tony. Things haven’t been the easiest with Tony and him. Steve and Stark had a thing for a while, but all that went down the drain when Bucky came back into his life. Apparently, Steve broke up with Tony and resumed his relationship with Bucky, which was fucked up in its own way. Bucky pitied Stark, he truly did, but Steve was his lover first and Tony was just going to have to deal with that.

In the middle of his thoughts, Bucky heard JARVIS speaking to hm. “Sergeant Barnes, were you listening?” The AI said and Bucky shook his head clear, getting rid of all those thoughts. “No, sorry, JARVIS. What were you saying?” He spoke softly, sitting down at the bar. Even if he couldn’t get drunk anymore, he still liked to drink. The AI spoke again. “There’s a message from Mr. Stark.” He said, waiting for his permission to play it. Bucky sighed, wondering what he could want. “Go on, play it.” He said, clearly not happy about it. JARVIS did, his voice disappearing and being replaced with Tony’s. Already, Bucky could tell it wasn’t good. Tony sounded weak and out of breath. “Barnes.” He said, sounding like he was struggling to speak. “We need help. The- The plan… It failed. R-Rogers…” It cut off there and Bucky was out of his seat in seconds. “JARVIS, get me a quinjet and the coordinates.” Things weren’t looking good. Tony sounded near death and God knew what was going on with the rest of the team. Steve. The last thing he said was Rogers. What happened to his Stevie? He was anxious, but decided to ignore it for now. It was just a bad mission so far. They needed backup and who better than the Winter Soldier himself. Everything was fine.

Bucky was really trying to convince himself of that.

The quinjet was waiting for him when he was dressed in his suit, the same one that he escaped from HYDRA in. He hated wearing it, it was a symbol of who he used to be. Steve offered him one of his Captain America outfits, but Bucky refused. Mostly because he didn’t want to be mistaken as America’s new symbol of hope. That was Steve. The Star-Spangled Man with a Plan. Steven Grant Rogers. His Stevie. Bucky hoped he was okay.

Once in the quinet, Bucky started to fly towards the HYDRA base the team was in the middle of raiding. It was a long ride ahead of him and he had no one to talk to to make it go faster. He was alone with his thoughts. The call from Stark kept playing over and over in his brain. Was the team okay? Was anyone dead? And what about Steve? Whatever Stark was going to tell him, it sounded important. If only it didn’t cut off. Was his lover dead? 

Within a few hours’ time, Bucky made it to the base. It was snowing outside, they were somewhere in the mountains. Bucky looked around, it was quiet. A little too quiet. A battle was supposed to be happening here. Where were the Avengers? As he got closer, he could begin to see red snow covering where the entrance was. He held his breath, praying it was from HYDRA agents. He slowly made his way over to the door and pulled out his gun. “Hello?” He called, not hearing anything. He followed the blood trail, it looked like a body was dragged somewhere. “Hello?” He called again, hearing a cough this time. “Who’s there?” He moved towards the sound, rounding the corner, his gun raised and ready to fire. It was Tony. His Iron Man suit was trashed, pieces were all over the place around him. “Jesus, Stark.” He said and put his gun away, kneeling and looking over him, trying to find out where the blood was coming from. “What happened?” He said, staying close to Tony. He didn’t speak, but he pointed straight ahead. Before Bucky could ask any more questions, Tony went limp. “Stark?” He asked, shaking him, but he got no response from the man. He checked for a pulse. There was none. “Shit.” He murmured, getting up and pulled out his gun again. He made his way to where Tony pointed. In the light, Bucky saw it. His eyes widened and he ran towards it.

Steve’s shield. It was covered in blood. Bucky picked it up and looked around frantically. “Steve?!” He called, running straight. He wasn’t scared of any HYDRA agent finding him, they’d be dead before they hit the floor. “Steve, where are you?!” He yelled again, still hearing no response. He was beginning to panic. What if he was dead? What if someone killed his Stevie? They killed Tony, so why not Steve, too? “God, damn it, answer me!” 

He did get an answer. He heard a small cry for help. It didn’t sound like Steve, but, no matter who it was, they were just as important. He ran towards the sound and stopped in his tracks when he saw Natasha. She didn’t seem injured, but it was dark where they were. She got up and limped towards Bucky. “Barnes… We have to leave.” She said, holding her side. She was bleeding. Someone shot her. “Who the hell did this?” She shook her head at Bucky’s question, leading him towards the exit, keeping a sharp eye out for any trouble. “Stark is dead.” He told her, but she just let out a broken laugh. “Everyone is dead.” She said and Bucky’s heart stopped beating for a moment. “Everyone?” He said quietly, stopping in his tracks. “Even… Even Stevie?” Natasha looked back at him, but didn’t have the time to answer. A gun was fired, the bullet lodged itself right between her eyebrows. She fell to the floor, unmoving. Bucky didn’t have time to react. He ran and hide behind the wall, looking over to see the culprit. There was no one. 

A deranged laugh echoed through the place and Bucky chased it. He didn’t know exactly where it was coming from, but he was ready to hunt it down. “Come out here, you son of a bitch!” He yelled, looking around. “Come out here and face me!” There was a moment of complete silence, then Bucky heard footsteps. He held his gun up, ready to shoot the fucker. However, when he saw who it was, he stopped. Steve. “Stevie.” He said and ran over to him, hugging him tightly. “Oh, God, Steve. I thought you were dead.” He said, looking up at the other. He was covered in blood. Though he didn’t look like he had any injuries. “Are you hurt?” He said, looking for anything, even the smallest cut. There was nothing. Steve was completely clean. “Steve?” He backed away from his lover. “Whose blood is that all over you?” He asked, scared of the answer. The man laughed, shaking his head. said casually, shrugging it off like it was no big deal. Bucky stared in horror and he ran when Steve raised a gun. He took off, his heart beating too fast. Steve didn’t to ant of it. He was just having a nightmare. He’d wake up alone in his bed and everything would be okay. He felt like he was sleeping, anyway. That’s all it was. He hid behind a wall, pinching himself a few times, trying to wake himself up. “Need some help?” Steve’s voice rang in his ears before a fist connected with Bucky’s face. The blonde was in front of him now. “Come on, Buck. You should know this is reality.” He said, a mischievous grin on his face.

Bucky held his face, not sure what to say. Or do. He couldn’t fight Steve. Not him. Anyone else but him. “You killed all of them.” He whispered and Steve nodded. “You bet your ass I did. Good riddance, in my opinion.” He said, caging Bucky against the wall with his arms. Bucky weakly tried to push him away. “You’re going to kill me, too?” He asked, tears in his eyes as he looked at the love of his life think about that question. “Well, I don’t want to. Gotta get my dick wet somehow and I know you’re always so willing.” He said, cupping his cheek. “Though I could keep your body in cryo. Use you whenever I get bored.” He laughed and Bucky felt his tongue against his cheek. He shoved him away and wiped his cheek. “They were your friends.” He said, tears slowly making their way down his cheeks. “All of them. You were their leader!” Steve sighed, pacing around Bucky. “My poor Bucky. He actually thinks I gave a rat’s ass about any of those idiots.” He laughed. Bucky was beginning to hate that laugh. “The only one I cared about was you, my love. And Peggy, but she’s not in her right mind.” Bucky shook his head. “Neither are you.” He got another punch for that one.

“You’re going to start treating me with respect. I could take your life right now. Use your corpse as a flesh light, you whore.” Bucky held his face again, looking up at him. “Why?” He asked simply. “Why do all this? What are you gaining?” Steve sighed and leaned against the wall. “I’m a double agent, you dip shit.” He said, staring at him. “I’ve been working with HYDRA since the 40’s. How do you think I knew the locations of all the bases?” Bucky didn’t have an answer for that. He looked around, looking for a way out. Looking for a way to escape. He glanced back at Steve and moved away from the wall and kept his eyes on Steve. Bucky took his chance and ran.  
However, he didn’t get far. Steve was on him like a lion on a gazelle. He pinned the other down, staring at him with dark eyes. Bucky was frozen. Steve was pressed against him, knife in hand. “Hail HYDRA.” He said before plunging the knife into Bucky’s heart. Bucky gasped, looking at his lover. The last thing he saw was a smirk on his face before the cold hands of death took him under.

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for nothing.


End file.
